Omoide No Sekai: Mundo De Memorias
by Crok Darven
Summary: Un joven sin nombre pierde la memoria despues de unos eventos horribles. Le daran el nombre de Cael Exedo, tendra que viajar a varios mundos y realidades alternas para poder recuperar su memoria y poder saber su verdadero nombre.  Dejen reviews porfavor.
1. El Comienzo

A/N: Bueno... como esto tiene mescla de historia original y repasando las historias de videojuegos y anime (ejemplo: ahora es Shin Megami Tensei I y tambien en el capitulo 2) no sabia si publicarlo aquí o en la pagina hermana de FanFiction. En fin, esta historia la tuve desde hace 2 meses (o más) y queria enseñarsela a alguien, parece que aqui seria una buena idea.

En fin, espero que les guste mi historia (aunque sea estilo Kingdom Hearts XD)

* * *

><p>'' <em>¿Por qué…?''<em>

El joven se preguntó. Con la vista borrosa por el shock de la situación, ve dos cuerpos en el suelo, un hombre y una mujer.

''_Mamá… Papá…''_

Susurra por él dolor en medio de su pecho al ver a sus padres tirados en el suelo. Al girar un poco la cabeza, ve la figura de una chica, parada, con una navaja en su mano y con una sonrisa inhumana que daba escalofríos al tan solo verla en los ojos.

'' _¿¡Por qué Yumi!''_

Lleno de ira al verla, agarra el cuchillo más cercano.

''…''

La chica llamada Yumi antes amiga de la infancia del joven, no respondió. Ella miraba al joven con una mirada fría, sin resentimiento, ignorando de lo que había hecho, hasta que dijo sus primeras palabras.

''… _*** **…''_

Por el shock de la pérdida de sus padres, el joven estaba aturdido y mareado por lo que no pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo, hasta que aclaró un poco su mente, pudo deducir que fue lo que dijo. Al descubrir que fue, al joven le agarró una ira que lo llevo gritar y correr hacía Yumi con el cuchillo. Ella se quedo ahí parada, cuando el joven esta a una distancia para atacar con el cuchillo, Yumi da una vuelta, mueve su mano y apuñala al joven. El joven adolorido hace una sonrisa como de victoria hasta que cae al suelo.

''… _Eh?''_

Yumi nota el cuchillo en el medio de su estómago. La pérdida de sangre hiso que Yumi callera al suelo, diciendo una frase.

'' _¿Por qué… ?''_

Cuando el joven ve a Yumi a los ojos, nota que el brillo amigable y amoroso de sus ojos que él siempre veía desde cuando eran niños, habían vuelto. Lleno de duda en su cara, ve a Yumi cerrando sus ojos lentamente con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, diciendo sus últimas palabras.

'' _Lo siento… ****''_

El joven estaba más aturdido que antes que lo único que escucho fue ''_Lo siento''_, él no pudo escuchar su nombre. Al escuchar las disculpas de Yumi, la mente del joven se lleno de dudas.

'' _¿Entonces… por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me respondiste otra cosa cuando te pregunté? ¿Qué era esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos? ¿Qué… pasó…?''_

El joven se sentía cansado, los ojos le pesaban. El se preguntaba si esta era su hora. Antes de cerrar los ojos, ve una luz enfrente de él.

* * *

><p>A segundos de cerrar sus ojos despierta en un lugar extraño. No había nada, todo estaba de color negro, lo único que veía, eran cinco sillas bastante adornadas, el diseño de la madera era perfectamente hecha, el respaldar y el asiento tenían una almohadilla de color azul-violenta. Al escuchar unos pasos, el joven entra en pánico gira y grita.<p>

'' _¿¡Quién anda ahí!''_

'' _Tranquilo, joven…''_

El joven al escuchar una voz, da la media vuelta y ve cinco personas sentadas en las sillas las cuales estaban desocupadas hace un momento. El joven no podía ver los rostros de los cinco individuos, pero podía notar que tenían forma humana. Tres de ellos eran hombres y las otras dos eran mujeres, los cinco individuos llevaban traje de color negro, lo único de diferente color eran sus camisetas de color blanca bajo del traje y el color de cabello. El hombre del medio tenía su cabello de color gris, el segundo de su derecha era de color negro, el segundo de su izquierda era de color marrón con una línea blanca encima de su patilla derecha yendo hacia atrás de su cabeza desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta la nuca, la mujer en la última silla de la derecha tenía el cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros de color rubio oscuro, y la mujer en la última silla de la izquierda tenía el cabello corto, lacio que le llegaba al cuello de color blanco.

'' _¿Quiénes son ustedes… ?''_

''_Eso no es de importancia ahora… más importante. ¿Quién eres tú?''_

El sujeto del medio, responde al instante, solo para hacer otra pregunta, lo cual el joven responde.

''_Yo soy… So… No… ¿Quién… soy? No lo… recuerdo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?''_

El joven no recuerda su nombre, ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que paso, ni cómo llegó ahí.

''… _Me lo temía. ''_

Dice el hombre del cabello con la línea blanca en un tono preocupado. Mientras que el de cabello negro le responde de forma despreocupada.

''_Que frágil eres Tellus, a quién le importa, ni siquiera sé por qué lo invitamos aquí…''_

Mientras la mujer de cabello rubio le contesta de forma cariñosa.

''_Por favor Frigus, es solo un niño, ten un poco de compasión''_

Al decir eso, la mujer con cabello blanco responde con un tono serio que pareciera que solo usa la lógica.

''_La compasión no tiene nada que ver Deliciae, por alguna razón, Dux lo dejo entrar. ''_

El sujeto del medio que según por lo que escucho el joven es el líder de los cinco, dijo de forma calmada y sin repetirse.

''_Suficiente… ya que este joven no recuerda su nombre, al menos presentémonos. ''_

A lo que todos contestan.

''_Está bien. ''_

El hombre del medio se presento de una forma formal y educada.

''_Mi nombre es Dux, es un placer conocerte. ''_

El hombre con la raya blanca en su cabello se presenta.

''_Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Tellus''_

El hombre despreocupado también lo hace pero de forma superficial.

''_*Hmph*… me llamo Frigus''_

La mujer rubia suspira al escuchar la forma en que se presenta Frigus, pero aún así se presenta de una forma cariñosa.

''_*suspiro*… Un placer joven, me llamo Deliciae, pero si prefieres llámame Deli. ''_

''_Uhm… no gracias, Deliciae está bien. ''_

Y por último la mujer de cabello blanco se presenta de forma una forma seria pero educada.

''_Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Vestis. ''_

El joven era medio tímido, por lo que no era simple hablar con gente nueva, pero también es reservado, así que él no comienza ninguna amistad hasta que otro hable con él primero.

''_E-es un placer, s-si recordara mi nombre les diría…''_

''_Sobre eso… te daré un nombre. Al fin y al cabo, tienes que hacer algo y recordar lo que pasó. ''_

Dux reaccionó al escuchar al joven decir eso y decidió darle un nombre.

''_Si quieres recordar lo que pasó, tendrás que hacer un pequeño viaje a varios lugares. Realidades alternas, mundos, lugares que supuestamente no deben existir de donde vienes. ''_

El joven estaba confundido, pero por alguna razón, no le sorprendía ya que en el lugar en donde estaba, ya era raro.

'' _¿Realidades alternas…? ¿Mundos…? No entiendo lo que quieres hacer… pero si me ayuda a recordar, lo aré. ¿Cuál es el nombre que me darás? ''_

Dux con una sonrisa de alivio, le dio el nombre, sonaba bastante al de los cinco individuos, pero al menos tendrá un nombre para saber cuándo se dirigen a él.

''_Tu nombre será… Cael. Ahora, para que te protejas de las amenazas de esos mundos, te daré esta espada y unos cuantos poderes, serán simples, pero útiles para defenderte. Además, aprenderás cosas nuevas en esos mundos que quizás te den más poderes, y no lo olvides, trata de no ir por tu cuenta, si encuentras aliados, es mejor que vayas con ellos, sería más seguro así.''_

Al decir todo eso, el joven con el nombre de ''Cael'' acepto todos los términos con tan solo asentar la cabeza. En ese momento, una espada aparece en frente de Cael. La hoja tenía un diseño raro que es difícil de explicar de cómo se veía… pero era de color plateada y antes de llegar a la punta tenía otra hoja más corta saliendo por el lado izquierdo, y por el derecho, otra hoja que se separaba en dos, pareciera que es la parte para golpear… o mejor dicho cortar a lo que apareciera en el viaje. El mango era cómodo para sostener, además estaba cubierto por dos trozos de acero plateado, la del lado izquierdo parecía el ala de un ángel, mientras que el de la derecha parecía el ala de un demonio.

''_Y no te preocupes, puedes hacer que aparezca y desaparezca las veces que quieras. Ah… y por cierto, esas ropas se ven algo arruinadas con toda esa sangre, permíteme que te las cambie. ''_

Cael ve sus propias ropas… era el uniforme de la escuela, con una gran mancha de sangre en la parte del estomago. Cael puso una cara triste, pero no sentía nada mas, ya que no recordaba nada. Al instante, Dux con un chasquido de sus dedos, cambia las ropas de Cael por un conjunto negro, encima llevaba una larga chaqueta que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas y la cadera con un cierre que cerraba la chaqueta, empezaba desde el cuello y paraba en la altura de la cadera, los bolsillos en los costados de la chaqueta también tenían un cierre, las dos estaban cerradas.

Al terminar, Dux empieza a hablar.

''_Bien Cael, es mejor que empieces el viaje. ''_

Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, una puerta aparece detrás de Cael, era del mismo color de las almohadillas de los asientos. Cael camina hacia ella y antes de abrirla escucha a alguien gritando.

'' _¡Suerte Cali!''_

… Era Deliciae, apoyándolo en su viaje.

Dux dice una última cosa a Cael antes de que se vaya.

''_Si es necesario o urgente, nosotros te llamaremos y aparecerás aquí. ''_

Asentando la cabeza, Cael abre la puerta y una luz empieza a crecer. Cael entra y cierra la puerta…

* * *

><p>Cael despierta con un dolor de cabeza, parece que se desmayo después de entrar en esa puerta. Antes de abrir los ojos escucha a tres personas hablar, por sus voces parece que son hombres. Al abrir los ojos ve a tres adolecentes, parece que observaban a Cael mientras estaba inconsciente en el suelo, uno tenía el cabello marrón, con un pequeño flequillo en punta que bajaba por en medio de sus ojos hasta hacer un pequeño arco por debajo de su ojo derecho, llevaba un dispositivo extraño en su muñeca del brazo izquierdo conectado con un cable que llegaba a otro dispositivo que llevaba colocado en su cabeza, parecía como un analizador, ropas verdes, dos pistolas en cada lado de su cintura y una espada colgando en su espalda, se veía bastante serio pero se notaba la preocupación al ver tirado a Cael en el suelo. El otro joven tenía cabello largo marrón hasta atrás de los hombros, tenía puesta una campera de cuero roja con varios cierres, jeans azules, zapatos rojo-violetas, llevaba una espada en su mano y una ametralladora colgando en su cadera, se veía amable y con una mirada de confusión al preguntarse a sí mismo de cómo llego a parar así Cael. El último joven llevaba gafas, cabello en punta de color negro, una chaqueta larga hasta las pantorrillas, era de camuflaje gris a base de botones para prender y desprender, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta cualquiera de color blanca, pantalones negros, botas negras largas hasta la pantorrillas con una placa de hierro cada una que cubría estas últimas, llevaba en la espalda una escopeta y una gran hacha colgando en su cadera, tenía una mirada de desconfianza y duda hacia Cael cuando lo ve ahí tirado, seguramente pensando que es algún tipo de trampa.<p>

Cael luego pregunta.

'' _¿Dónde estoy…? ''_

Y el joven amable le responde.

''_Estas en Tokio… ¿Estás bien?''_

''_Eso creo… solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza yendo a un extremo dolor''_

Cuando Cael se levanta, los tres jóvenes le dan espacio para que respire tranquilamente, aunque no dura mucho al ver lo que había enfrente de él.

'' _¿¡Eh…!''_

Lo que vio no se veía como el Tokio normal, los edificios estaban destruidos, las carreteras arrasadas, el cielo nublado con nubes negras, arboles sin hojas, no había ni un poco de vegetación, no había nada en esta ciudad antes llamado Tokio.

'' _¿Que fue… lo que pasó aquí…?''_

El joven aún con su mirada de desconfianza le contesta de la misma manera en que Frigus lo haría.

''_*Hmph* ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza con algo y perdiste la memoria?''_

De una manera, si, perdió lo memoria.

''_Cayeron bombas nucleares en todo Japón gracias a ese falso senador… *gruñido*''_

Al decir eso, el joven con el dispositivo, cierra los ojos como si estuviera decepcionado. Después de estar un largo tiempo callado, le pregunta a Cael.

'' _¿…Cómo te llamas…? ''_

'' _¿Eh…? Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es… Cael…''_

A pesar de tener ya un nombre, aún se siente raro al usarlo, obviamente, no es el suyo después de todo.

El joven con el dispositivo le contesta.

''… _Que nombre raro. Mi nombre es Kazuya Futsuo…''_

Después el joven amable se presenta con una sonrisa.

''_Sin duda es raro, me llamo Yuji Yoshio, un placer. ''_

Por último el joven aún con esa mirada que ya parecen puñales.

'' _¿… Qué clase de nombre es Cael? Da igual, yo soy Takeshi Waruo. ''_

''_ ¡Suficiente con mi nombre!''_

El joven llamado Kazuya ayudó a Cael para que se levantara del suelo polvoriento. Cael se sacudió un poco las ropas y agradeció a Kazuya por la ayuda.

Kazuya asentando la cabeza le dice a Cael.

''… _Vayamos al centro comercial de Shinjuku, ahí podrás descansar y luego hablaremos un poco… Ademas, no es seguro aquí...''_

Cael responde.

''_Uhm… de acuerdo, gracias''_

En camino hacia Shinjuku, Yuji le pregunta a Cael.

''_Cael… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?''_

''_Claro… ¿Qué es?''_

A lo que Yuji pregunta después de que Cael le diera permiso.

'' _¿Qué clase de nombre es Cael?''_

Cael bajo la mirada y respondió.

''… _Para serte sincero… no lo sé. ''_

'' _¿Hm?''_

''_ ¡Cuidado!''_

El grito de alerta de Takeshi distrae a Yuji de su confusión y el junto con Kazuya miran atrás de Cael con una mirada de sorpresa.

Confundido, Cael mira atrás de él y mira a un tipo de monstruo enorme, con pelaje blanco y la una cola que le salía del lomo de forma de coraza que media un poco más de un metro y terminaba en punta, ojos amarillos y venía corriendo hacia a Cael como a punto de atacarlo.

'' _¡No!''_

Grita Kazuya.

'' ¡Ah!''

Cael gritó y se quedo ahí parado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fue el capitulo 1, si a ustedes les gusta la historia, publicaré el capitulo 2.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Extraño No Invitado

**NOTA: Este capitulo quizas lo encuentren algo soso y simple, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo se detuvo en la mente de Cael. Nada se movía en su alrededor, Cael empezó a pensar en la situación apuradamente antes de que se acabe ese tiempo que se congeló temporalmente.<p>

'' _(¿Qué hago? ¿Me dan esta oportunidad para poder recordar lo que pasó y así es como terminará?) ''_

En ese momento Cael recordó algo que Dux le había dicho.

'' _(Te daré esta espada y algunos poderes. Serán simples, pero útiles para defenderte. Puedes hacer que esa espada aparezca y desaparezca cuando quieras.) ''_

El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad en la mente de Cael. Decidido, intento invocar su espada. En ese momento el monstruo lanzó una bola de fuego y Cael susurra.

''…_Insero…''_

Al decir eso, su espada aparece y corta por la mitad a la bola de fuego, las dos mitades pasan de lado de Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi. Luego Cael apunta la espada hacia el monstruo y cadenas de luz salen de la punta de la espada, las cadenas tenían un diseño muy diferente al las cadenas normales, tenían forma de flecha de color rojo. Las cadenas ataron al monstruo y lo dejo inmóvil, el monstruo no se podía librar de esas cadenas fácilmente, la espada de Cael desaparece y él se queda ahí parado, Cael gira para estar de frente hacía Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi, estos tres últimos se quedaron congelados de lo inesperado que fue Cael al reaccionar de esa forma. Cuando Cael levanto la mirada, los tres jóvenes guerreros vieron los ojos de Cael y vieron que la parte del iris del ojo antes que tenían un color marrón claro, se habían vuelto de color rojo muy notorio, Cael camina hacia Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi y estos últimos tres pensando que Cael va a atacar, preparan sus armas por precaución, a mitad de camino, Cael cae en sus rodillas y al final se desmaya. Los tres jóvenes bajan sus armas, caminan hacia Cael y empiezan una conversación.

Yuji es el primero en hablar.

'' _¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Qué hacemos con él? ''_

Takeshi responde.

'' _Yo digo que lo dejemos aquí ¿No ven lo que le hiso? Ni siquiera Kazuya puede hacer eso, ni siquiera sus demonios, ni nosotros, ese niño es un peligro. ''_

Yuji enfurecido le responde.

'' _¿Por qué siempre eres así Takeshi? ¡Hace un momento no era ninguna amenaza, solo porque puede hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos, no significa que lo dejemos aquí tirado con todos los demonios que andan al acecho por aquí! ''_

Mientras los dos discutían, Kazuya calmadamente, termina el lío.

''…_Ya es suficiente. Lo llevaremos con nosotros a Shinjuku como dije antes y hablaremos con él…''_

Takeshi sorprendido le dice gritando.

''_Pero… ¿¡Qué pasara si se vuelve demente otra vez y hace lo mismo de hace un momento!''_

Kazuya observó a Takeshi por un momento pensando en lo que dijo.

''… _Está bien, aún así lo llevaremos y lo encadenaremos en una silla con un candado… ¿Suficiente para ti?...''_

'' _*Tch*… Bien…''_

'' _¡Bien dicho Takeshi! Ahora, levántalo y llévalo contigo cargándolo. ''_

'' _¿¡Por qué yo! Llévalo tu Yuji, fue tu idea no dejarlo ahí tirado. ''_

''_Yo no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como tú. Tú manejas esa hacha con facilidad, yo trate de levantarla y ni siquiera la pude mover ni un centímetro…''_

'' _*gruñido*… De acuerdo… Déjame alzarte mocoso… Espera… eso es porque solo yo puedo levantar esa hacha. ¡Vuelve aquí Yuji!''_

Mientras Takeshi persigue a Yuji con el desmayado Cael, Kazuya ve al demonio y se lo queda mirando un momento.

'' _¿…Qué haré con él…?''_

En ese momento, Kazuya saca algo de su bolsillo, era una manzana de color dorada, camina hacia el demonio y le da de comer la manzana dorada.

''…_Toma…''_

El demonio come la manzana y sus ojos antes amarillos se volvieron verdes.

Luego, Kazuya pone la mano enfrente del demonio y le habla.

''_... ¿Cómo te encuentras…Pascal?...''_

El demonio mira el rostro de Kazuya, hace un gemido y lame la mano de Kazuya.

Kazuya pone un rostro alegre y desencadena al demonio con el nombre de Pascal de las cadenas de Cael. Cuando termina de desencadenar a Pascal, el gran demonio de pelaje blanco y cola de coraza, empieza a cambiar de forma a un perro grande con pelaje azul y blanco y la cola de coraza desaparece por una cola de perro normal y corriente aunque con una coraza encima de la cola de color negra, un ojo le aparece en la frente, parece que es un perro mitad demonio.

Pascal camina hacia Kazuya y empieza a lamerle la cara moviendo su cola felizmente, parece ser que Pascal era la mascota de Kazuya.

''… _Vamos Pascal…''_

Kazuya contento, va trotando hacia Takeshi, Yuji y el desmayado Cael con Pascal para alcanzarlos.

* * *

><p>Cael despierta en un sitio oscuro, todo de color negro. Se levanta y escucha una voz.<p>

''_Vaya… eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé. ''_

Cael gira y ve cinco sujetos en cinco sillas… eran Dux, Tellus, Frigus, Deliciae y Vestis, solo que había algo diferente en ellos. Cael ahora puede ver el rostro de los cinco.

''… _Frigus…''_

'' _¿Qué…?''_

''…_Tu cara da miedo…''_

Al decir eso, Deliciae empezó a reír bastante mientras los otros resistían un poco la risa… excepto Vestis, aunque su boca estaba temblando como a punta de largar una pequeña risa y claro Frigus que se aguantaba el deseo de asesinar a Cael.

Dux termina la diversión para explicar lo sucedido.

''_*snrk* Su-suficiente, ahora. ¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar Cael?''_

''_Bueno, lo único que recuerdo fue que ese monstruo me lanzo una bola de fuego y… dese ahí todo se vuelve borroso. ''_

''_Eso… era un demonio…'' _Dice Dux, con la voz calmada pero con un poco de duda.

'' _¿U-un demonio?''_

''_Si, en ese mundo hay bastantes, aunque ese demonio era… digamos… Semi-Demonio. '' _

Dux lo explica de una forma fácil para que Cael lo entienda.

''_El Semi-Demonio estaba descontrolado, probablemente porque estuvo años sin ver a su amo o quizás un accidente. '' _

Vestis le dice eso lo que le lleva a preguntar a Cael.

'' _¿Su amo? ¿Esa cosa tiene dueño?''_

Frigus le contesta de forma perezosa.

''_Tenía… aunque ahora volvió con su amo… ese tal Kazuya con el que te encontraste. ''_

'' _¿Esa es la mascota de Kazuya?''_

Deliciae, le contesta sin rodeos pero omitiendo algunos detalles.

''_Ese demonio antes era un perro común y corriente, pero por algunas consecuencias se convirtió en un demonio… cuando regreses, pregúntale a Kazu-kun sobre eso, el te dará los detalles. ''_

'' _¿Kazu-kun…? En fin, lo haré… pero...''_

''_Ah, claro, te preguntaras como te has salvado del Semi-Demonio''_

Dux le quita las palabras de la boca a Cael.

''_Invocaste a Insero, tu espada, como fue tu primera vez al invocarla el poder te controlo un poco, pero estoy seguro que lo podrás controlar uno poco ahora… y parece que tus ojos han cambiado de color. ''_

En ese momento, aparece un espejo en frente de Cael y observa sus ojos.

''… _Rojo… ¿Se puede revertir?''_

''_Desafortunadamente no, pero eso no es importante ahora. ''_

''_(A veces me pregunto que es importante para ti.) ''_

Al pensar un poco en lo sucedido, Cael intenta invocar su espada llamada Insero.

Solamente pensando el nombre, la espada apareció en su mano, la espada ahora tenía marcas en toda la hoja, eran de la misma forma de las cadenas de luz que salieron de la punta de Insero, aunque las marcas eran de color blanco, el color de las alas en el mango cambiaron, el ala del ángel se volvió de color blanco, mientras que la del demonio de color negro. Mientras veía todos los cambios en Insero, Cael practicó un poco con el tema de las cadenas, cuando las invoco, las marcas blancas de la espada se volvieron de color rojo. Accidentalmente envolvió a Frigus en las cadenas, hiso desaparecerlas y las empezó a controlar un poco.

'' _(Hmm… no le va mal… aprende rápido.)… ¿?''_

En ese momento, Cael y Dux sintieron una presencia, a pesar de que este último no se sorprende fácilmente, esta presencia le molestaba, lo perturbaba demasiado.

''_Vaya, vaya, eso sí que es impresionante. Tu espada tiene un diseño bastante peculiar, un ala de ángel y otra de demonio… se parece un poco a mí. ''_

En el lugar oscuro, donde supuestamente los cinco individuos tendrían que estar solos o con Cael si ellos deseaban. Estaba un hombre ahí parado como si nada aplaudiendo, con cabello rubio largo hasta el final del cuello en la nuca, peinado del frente para atrás, vestido con un traje violeta oscuro a ocho botones para abotonarse el saco, corbata naranja, piel pálida, sus ojos uno de color rojo y el otro azul daban una mirada que te atravesaba el pecho con solo verlos, tenía un poco de avaricia en sus ojos también, con tan solo mirarlo, se notaba que tenía esa personalidad de que cree que lo puede conseguir todo con tan solo tentar a esa persona con lo que ellos quieren.

''_Gracias…''_

''_Oh, disculpa mis modales, me llamo Louis Cyphre, llámame solamente Louis si deseas. ''_

'' _¿Qué es lo que necesita?''_

Dice Cael en un tono de duda, aunque con una mirada seria.

''_Bueno, he visto lo que le has hecho a ese Cerberus, me sorprendió el poder que tenías, así que vine a hacer un trato contigo. ''_

''… _¿De qué se trata?...''_

''_Algo bastante simple. Ayúdame a mí y al culto de Gaia a expandirse en este mundo y gobernaremos un mundo donde todos seremos libres. ''_

''_Gaia… ese nombre no me gusta demasiado… pero dijiste donde todos seremos libres ¿No?''_

Una sonrisa vino en la cara de Louis cuando el escucha esas palabras mientras que los demás menos Dux estaban preocupados con la forma en la que estaba actuando Cael.

''_Claro, un mundo en donde tu reinaras junto a mi… si me ayudas te daré los recuerdos que perdiste. ''_

Esa última sentencia le llamo la atención a Cael. Dux estaba observando detenidamente las acciones de Cael, mientras que los otros cuatro estaban viendo con furia a Louis.

''_Louis Cyphre…''_

'' _¿Aceptas entonces?''_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Cael se acerca y pone su mano enfrente como para aceptar el trato con darle solamente la mano a Louis.

Cuando Louis le está por dar la mano a Cael, con el trato de que le va a devolver los recuerdos...

''_...No...''_

Este último hace aparecer a Insero con la mano en la que supuestamente iba a aceptar el trato, haciendo que la punta de la espada este en el cuello de Louis. Dux puso una sonrisa cuando los otros cuatro se sorprendieron por lo que Cael acaba de hacer.

Cael levanta la mirada y ve Louis mientras este ultimo ve los brillantes ojos rojos.

La voz de Cael cambio del tono tímido que tenía antes por un tono firme, grave, confiado y serio.

'' _¿En serio creíste que iba a caer en una trampa tan baja? Para ser el rey del infierno eres demasiado crédulo. ''_

Louis no mostro ningún rastro de movimiento, aunque estaba furioso al ser engañado y al ser insultado, pero tuvo una duda.

'' _¿…Cómo supiste qué-?''_

'' _¿Que como supe que era un engaño o como supe de que eras el rey del infierno? Porque puedo responder ambas con una sola respuesta. ''_

Los dos se quedaron en la misma pose en la que Cael había empezado, hasta que este último empezó a explicar.

''_Cuando caminaba hacia Shinjuku con Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi, vi en el cielo a algo que tenia alas y Yuji me explicó que eso era un ángel, así que fue fácil deducir que si había criaturas tales como ángeles era bastante obvio de que hubiera demonios del infierno. Ahora, estamos aquí en el medio de la nada, donde se supone que nadie más puede entrar aquí excepto yo y esos cinco de ahí, la primera vez que entre en este lugar, escuche que me habían invitado y que al final si era necesario o urgente ellos me llamarían, lo cual solo me implica a mí, ellos tienen el control de este lugar, ellos me dieron estos poderes. Además, ese engaño era bastante obvio, Kazuya me explicó en el camino a Shinjuku que los ángeles estaban alineados con ley, el resto es bastante simple deducir, y cuando me dijiste sobre ese trato, mencionaste un mundo libre, lo cual es lo contrario a lo que el alineamiento ley implica, un mundo de reglas estrictas, y a la persona, o mejor dicho demonio, que se le ocurre un mundo sin reglas, solo de libertad, no puede ser nadie más que el rey del infierno, es obvio que solo me ibas a engañar con mi deseo de recuperar mis recuerdos y luego me echarías a la basura como trapo usado al usar mis poderes._

Los ojos de Louis estaban llenos de furia al ser descubierto de una forma tan sosa.

''_*gruñido* Mocoso insolente, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, saldrás perdiendo al final. ''_

''_Me importa poco lo que pienses, lo único que me importa es que te largues de aquí. ¡Fuera!''_

Cael mueve a Insero para cortar a Louis por la mitad, justo cuando lo corta, Louis desaparece sin rastro alguno, solo una voz que suena en el eco.

''_Tu viaje no durará demasiado, eres débil, ríndete o muere en el intento, tu camino siempre estará vacio''_

Cael gira para dar la cara a los cinco individuos, con la expresión que siempre llevo desde que los conoció.

''_Vaya, ese tipo sí que es molesto. ''_

Dux entonces lo observa con orgullo.

''_Hiciste bien Cael. ''_

Luego viene Deliciae y abraza a Cael.

''_Oh Cali-kun, eso fue asombroso, ya te pareces a un héroe. ''_

'' _(¿Ahora es Cali-kun?) ''_

Frigus da su opinión que sonaba como siempre, pero con un poco de orgullo.

''_*Hmph*… Quizás te subestimé…''_

Tellus luego felicita Cael después de calmarse un poco

''_Gracias al cielo, estaba demasiado preocupado de que te fueras con él, Cael. ''_

Por último, Vestis hace su comentario con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

''…_Curioso modo de usar la lógica… pero funcionó. ''_

Claro, eso fue solamente una forma simple de usarla.

Al terminar las felicitaciones a Cael, Dux empieza a hablar.

''_Bien, a pesar de lo que ha pasado aquí… parece que ya puedes manejar un poco mejor a Insero… ¿Sabes ya como defenderte de cualquier cosa que se te aparezca?''_

''_Si''_

''… _¿Aún quieres continuar tu viaje para recuperar tus recuerdos?''_

Al asentar la cabeza, Dux chasquea sus dedos y una puerta aparece detrás de Cael.

'' _¿Lucifer volverá aquí?''_

''_No… al cortarlo con Insero, prácticamente lo exiliaste de aquí, no te preocupes, estaremos bien. ''_

''_Me alegro. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a donde estaba, parece que me desmaye en el proceso y por eso estoy aquí. ''_

Vestis le hace una pregunta a Cael antes de que se marche.

'' _¿Como supiste que ese sujeto se llama Lucifer?''_

''_Bueno… quien más que el rey del infierno puede llamarse así. ''_

''_Ya veo…''_

''_Además… ese es un pseudónimo bastante obvio''_

Vestis pone otra pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

'' _(En realidad… que forma tan curiosa de usar la cabeza…)''_

Al terminar de hablar, Cael cruza la puerta.

Deliciae nota que Vestis está sonriendo, lo cual la lleva a mirarla con una sonrisa y una mirada de insinuación, eso hace que Vestis suspire y sin que Deliciae se de cuenta, sonrojarse un poco.

* * *

><p>''<em>Cael, despierta hombre. ''<em>

Cael escuchaba a Yuji tratando de despertarlo. Al despertar, Cael se encuentra encadenado a una silla y como extra un candado en el centro.

''… _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me encadenaron?''_

''_Fue idea de Kazuya. ''_

''…_No me metas a mí, fue tu pánico lo que me llevo a hacerlo…''_

''_Da igual, ya me pueden desencadenar. ''_

''…_Lo haremos si prometes no volverte demente y lanzarnos cadenas como lo hiciste con Pascal…''_

''_De acuerdo… ¿Pascal?''_

''…_Es mi mascota que tuve hace mucho tiempo… el demonio que encadenaste con tus cadenas…''_

_*Woof*_

''… _Ese no es el demonio que encadené. ''_

''…_Luego te lo explico…''_

Kazuya empieza a buscar la llave para sacar el candado que está en las cadenas que envuelven a Cael.

''…''

'' _¿Qué?''_

''…_Perdí la llave…''_

''_No te preocupes, yo la busco. ''_

Yuji empieza a buscar la llave por toda la habitación en cada rincón.

''_En fin… ¿Me puedes explicar cómo fue que Tokio quedó así?_

Antes de responder, Kazuya cierra los ojos y su rostro se oscurece. Luego se tranquiliza y responde.

''…_De acuerdo, te lo diré…''_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 terminado, como siempre, un review no lastima, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, pongan un review donde lo dice y trataré de hacer el capitulo 3.<strong>

**PD: Disculpen si les pareció algo soso este capitulo XD.**


	3. Secreto Revelado

**NOTA: Bueno, me tardo en escribir esto ya que me es dificil pensar en como continuarlo, así que par los (pocos) que leén esto, tengan un poco de pasiencia, que poco a poco seguiré subiendo y empesare con Persona (despues de SMTII, Nocturne e If...).**

**Para los que no sepan, Kazuya (Heroe de SMTI) siempre empiesa y termina sus frases con signos de puntuación, Yuji (Law Hero) siempre habla de forma medio inosentona o un poco mas alegre o con duda, y Takeshi (Chaos Hero) siempre es algo brusco en sus frases y habeces agrega un *Hmph* o un *Tch***

**Los nombres de estos personajes de SMTI son nombres originales de ATLUS.**

**Kazuya, Yuji, Takeshi y Yuka: STEVEN Report 1 (Primer nombre)  
><strong>

**Futsuo, Yoshio, Waruo y Futsuko: Kazuma Kaneko's Complete Artworks (Apellido)  
><strong>

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, hay otra escena de logica (lo cual quizas este mas o menos) perdon si no les gustó.**

**Se pueden hacer review anonimos ahora, es para que no se registren los que no tengan ganas, así que dejen reviews porfavor.**

* * *

><p>Kazuya le conto todo a Cael. El extraño sueño de los tres, el misterioso mail de Steven, el hombre asesinado por un demonio en centro comercial de Kichijoji, arrestado por este último a pesar de que no lo hiso, cuando conoció a Yuji y Takeshi,… como murió su madre a causa de un demonio… cuando mencionó a su madre, Kazuya se le temblequeaba la voz y a punto de derramar una lagrima, pero resistió y continuó, cuando perdió a su perro Pascal… mejor dicho, Pascal se fue; cuando conoció a una chica llamada Yuka Futsuko, por alguna razón, Yuji hiso una pequeña pausa cuando escuchó el nombre ''Yuka'' pero siguió buscando la llave; cuando esta fue secuestrada y ellos la salvaron; cuando los tres se separaron; el conflicto entre Gotou y el senador Thorman, el cual este último era el demonio Thor, estos dos le dieron una opción a Kazuya para unirse a ellos, pero Kazuya rechazo a ambos, al hacerlo, Kazuya y Yuka tuvieron que luchar contra los dos, Gotou murió, Thor también pero resistió para mandar la orden de lanzar las bombas nucleares a todo Japón, Kazuya y Yuka no tuvieron tiempo para escapar, lo cual esta ultima hiso algo para mandar a los tres adolescentes al futuro, pero entes tuvieron como una prueba los tres por separado… solo que los tres no querían hablar sobre ello porque cierta persona les irritaba ahí.<p>

La historia era demasiado increíble, Cael no podía creerlo, pero se dio cuenta que es mejor hacerlo, ya que todo lo que le pasó ya era demasiado increíble para él.

''…_Cuando llegamos aquí, tuvimos tu misma reacción al ver todo el lugar hecho trizas…''_

Dice Kazuya.

''_Si… (¿Donde esta esa llave?) Y al caminar un rato te encontramos tirado ahí a punto de ser devorado por un demonio. ''_

'' _¡¿Qué?''_

''_No te preocupes, lo matamos antes de que te hiciera daño (Aunque creo que tenía que haberlo dejado.) *Hmph*''_

''_Y al final parece que Kazuya encontró a Pascal gracias a ti y a esa manzana dorada- ¡La encontré!''_

Yuji le dio la llave a Kazuya el cual desencadenó a Cael, este último empezó a masajearse los hombros y los brazos para estirarse un poco.

''_Gracias. ¿Adónde tienen que ir esta vez? ''_

''…_No lo sabemos aún, pero lo sabremos después de visitar a alguien aquí… pero podemos esperar un rato, no va a ir a ningún lado… Ahora dime… ¿Como llegaste aquí?''_

'' _¿Uh? Ehm… la verdad es que no lo sé, pero estoy buscando algo… aunque no recuerdo qué. ''_

Yuji al escuchar eso, le pregunto.

'' _¿Acaso tienes amnesia?''_

''_Mas o menos… ''_

Kazuya empieza a pensar y se da cuenta de algo, lo que le lleva a preguntar a Cael.

''… _¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?...''_

''…_!''_

''…_Es obvio… Aunque tuvieras amnesia te darías cuenta de que el mundo se vería normal aunque lo encontraras destruido, lo cual no hubieras tenido esa reacción…''_

''…''

Cael se quedo callado, sorprendido en como Kazuya se dio cuenta tan rápido.

''… _Esos poderes que utilizaste para encadenar a Pascal, no era un poder normal, ni todos los demonios que he visto pueden hacer eso, ni siquiera los que puedo controlar…''_

Kazuya siempre se veía serio y de pocas palabras, lo cual Yuji y Takeshi se sorprendieron al verlo hablar más de lo necesario de lo que era para él. La personalidad de Cael volvió a dar ese giro de 180 grados que tubo cuando se encontró con Louis en ese lugar oscuro, y empezó a escuchar atentamente.

''…_Podría decir que estuviste en ese laberinto azul después de que Yuka nos salvara… pero eso no es posible, Yuka nunca te menciono, además, ese lugar no es demasiado grande, así que te tendría que haber encontrado…''_

''… _¿Cómo sabes que Yuka no podría haberme salvado?''_

En ese momento, Yuji y Takeshi se empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

''_Oye ¿Que le pasó a su voz? No suena al tímido Cael que encontramos hace un rato y con esos ojos rojos intimida más. ''_

'' _¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa! Aunque, si… parece otra persona. ''_

Kazuya continúa con la pregunta de Cael.

''…_Como ya lo dije, si ella te hubiera salvado, hubieras estado aquí con nosotros desde el principio. Si ella te hubiera conocido, se habría preocupado por ti y nos hubiera pedido que te encontráramos… pero no dijo nada…''_

'' _¿No será porque sabe que me puedo defender yo solo?''_

''…_Sabes muy bien que acabas de descubrir tu poder…''_

''…''

''…_Además, tu nombre no es japonés, a pesar de que te veas como uno…''_

''_Ah… es cierto, si recuerdo bien cuando lo pregunté qué clase de nombre era Cael, el me respondió que no sabía, pero me olvide después de que Pascal nos atacó. ''_

Cael le echa una mirada que parecen puñales a Yuji.

''_Oh…eh… uhm… jeje. ''_

Con el efecto de que este último se alejara unos cuantos metros.

''…_Así que dime: ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí…?''_

Cael, bajó la mirada y hubo un silencio hasta que este habló para contestar.

''…_No sé quién soy, Cael ni siquiera es mi nombre. ''_

''… _¿Qué quieres decir…?''_

''_Lo que quiero decir… es que no recuerdo ni de dónde vengo ni mi nombre ni siquiera como terminé en esta situación… pero me dijeron que si hacia un pequeño viaje a varios lugares, quizás recuerde lo que me pasó… aunque…''_

'' _¿Aunque qué?''_

Le pregunta Takeshi de forma brusca, aunque él estaba escuchando atentamente.

''_Antes de que me dieran estas ropas, lo cual ya les parece un poco raras ¿no?''_

Todos asentaron la cabeza en afirmación.

''_Recuerdo que mi uniforme de la escuela tenía un agujero en la parte del estomago con una gran mancha de sangre… me sentí algo triste… aunque no sé porque… no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó. ''_

Al escuchar esto, los tres adolescentes bajaron la mirada y se quedaron en silencio.

Para romper el largo silencio, Yuji le hace una pregunta a Cael.

''_Entonces… ¿Viajaste en el tiempo igual que nosotros?''_

''_No lo creo, ese agujero en el uniforme no lo hiso un demonio o al menos eso creo, se parecía más a la de un cuchillo. ''_

Yuji y Takeshi empiezan a observar a Kazuya.

''… _¿Qué…?''_

Yuji le contesta.

''_Bueno… ¿no habías dicho que te empezaste a defender de los demonios… con un cuchillo?''_

''…_Sí… ¿Y…?''_

Takeshi continúa la línea de Yuji.

'' _¿No habrás apuñalado al chico por accidente?''_

''… _Si hiciera las cosas por accidente, podría haber apuñalado a Yuji por accidente en la prisión la primera vez que lo conocí confundiéndolo con un demonio…''_

Yuji se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Takeshi estaba haciendo como una pequeña sonrisa, esto demuestra que le cae mal.

''_Además ustedes mencionaron a un anciano molesto y dos demonios al que tuvieron que luchar, eso no me pasó a mí, yo tengo estos poderes extraños los cuales ustedes no tienen, está claro que no soy de aquí ni de ningún tiempo del pasado. ''_

''… _¿Entonces…?''_

''_*suspiro*… No lo sé, me dijeron que iba a viajar demasiado por muchos lugares… eso incluía realidades alternas. ''_

'' _¿Realidades alternas? Como si eso fuera posible. ''_

'' _¿Acaso es normalmente posible viajar por el tiempo, que los demonios existan y que ustedes dos puedan usar magia?''_

Las palabras de Cael callaron a Takeshi… ya que eso era verdad, Yuji no pudo aguantar más que reírse un poco.

''… _¿Quiénes son los que te dijeron sobre el viaje…?''_

''_La verdad, no lo sé… aunque es mejor que no diga nada mas… tengo el presentimiento de que si sigo hablando, me harán algo… no me malentiendan, no son hostiles, son la gente más amable que he conocido desde que perdí la memoria. ''_

Kazuya asienta la cabeza en afirmación como diciendo ''De acuerdo''.

''…_Bien… supongo que ahora iremos a verlo…''_

'' _¡Por fin! ''_

Dice Takeshi haciendo un suspiro de alivio.

'' _¿Ir a ver a quien?''_

''_A ese maldito de Ozawa. ''_

El odio se podía ver en los ojos y en la voz de Takeshi al decir ese nombre.

''…_Supuestamente, el tiene información sobre un psíquico que quizás pueda ayudar a esa chica en Shibuya…''_

''_Si… me pregunto que le habrá pasado. Por cierto…''_

''… _¿Qué…?''_

''_Bueno… ¿Acaso esa chica no les parecía familiar?''_

''… _¿Tú también lo notaste…? …Creo haberla visto en algún lado…''_

''_Es cierto, ¡Agh! ¡Pero la memoria se me nubla cada vez que pienso en eso! ¿¡Acaso vamos a perder más tiempo en eso, o vamos a buscar a Ozawa!''_

''…_*suspiro*… De acuerdo… quizás así te tranquilices un poco…''_

'' _(*Hmph* ¿Qué sabrás tu?) ''_

Kazuya empieza a irse de la habitación junto a Yuji y Takeshi mientras Cael se queda sentado en una silla de ahí.

Kazuya da la vuelta para mirar a Cael.

''… _¿Qué pasa?''_

''… _Ven con nosotros, necesitamos a alguien fuerte como tú…''_

'' _Uhu… pero… no quiero estropear nada, les traería problemas nada más. ''_

'' _Hombre no seas tan timido (y horripilante con ese cambio de actitud) y acompáñanos, no estropearías nada, digo, cortaste una bola de fuego por la mitad, sacas cadenas de esa espada, eso es tener puntería y fuerza. ''_

Takeshi miraba seriamente, no decía nada, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo de que Cael vaya con ellos.

''_Uhm… Bueno, está bien. ''_

'' _¿Seguro…? Ni siquiera podías controlar a esa espada. ''_

Dice Takeshi, como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

''_Oh… no te preocupes, ya aprendí a controlarla. ''_

Los tres adolescentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, más que todo Takeshi, se preguntaban cómo es que aprendió a controlarla tan pronto, ya que desde que llegó a ese Tokio, no hiso nada más que invocar a Insero una vez y el resto del tiempo desmayado.

''… _(*Suspiro* ¿Para que me preocupo? Este niño ya es raro en sí.)… Bien, ayudaras mas de esa forma…''_

''_Gracias, bueno vamos. ¿Dónde está ese tal Ozawa?''_

''…_El está aquí, en Shinjuku, por eso decidimos traerte aquí para que descanses. Por cierto, toma…''_

Kazuya le entrega una pistola a Cael más un poco de munición.

''…_Una espada no te servirá solamente, también necesitaras algún arma de fuego…''_

Cael asienta la cabeza e introduce la munición en la pistola.

''…_Eso será suficiente, vámonos…''_

Después de una larga caminata, pelear demonios y encontrar uno que otro tesoro, Cael y compañía llegan al último piso del centro comercial de Shinjuku.

'' _¿Es aquí?''_

Pregunta Cael, lo que lleva a Takeshi a responder desesperadamente.

''_Si, es aquí. Vamos entremos, tengo unas cuentas que saldar con ese bastardo. ''_

Kazuya asienta la cabeza y entran en la habitación en donde supuestamente estaba ese tal Ozawa.

'' _¿Hm? ¿Necesitan algo jovenes?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Suficiente con el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de hacer un review.<strong>

**En este punto quizas me sea mas facil continuar la historia.  
><strong>


	4. Propuesta Y Recuerdo

**¡LEER, IMPORTANTE!  
><strong>

**A/N: Obviamente es dificil empesar una historia, pero tambien es dificil continuarla, en este capitulo ya empeze a agregar el complot del juego de Shin Megami Tensei I, claro, contendrá SPOILER, leanlo a su propio riesgo ^^ y ademas será mas facil continuarlo ahora.  
><strong>

**Puse algo extra en este capitulo, algo que no tiene nada que ver en la historia, pero tambien aparecera en los otros mundos o realidades en las que Cael tenga que ír, es algo extra y algo lindo (para mi) recuerden que es mi historia, esa parte es solo de mi historia, unas partes son solamente agregados mios, mientras otros son partes originales del juego.**

**En la forma que describi a Take-Minakata se parece mucho a la de Take-Mikazuchi y no al del demonio sin brazos, es solo que Take-Minakata apareció así en SMTI.  
><strong>

**EN SERIO HAGAN UN REVIEW, NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'' <em>¿Hm? ¿Necesitan algo jóvenes?''<em>

'' _¡Ozawa!''_

Se escuchaba ira en el grito de Takeshi, parece que lo conoce desde hace tiempo… y se nota que no eran amigos.

'' _¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo? Si les sucede algo, siéntanse libres de preguntar y haré lo que pueda para ayudar. ''_

Escuchando esas palabras, más ira se veía en el rostro de Takeshi con una pisca de confusión, de lo que Kazuya le había contado a Cael, Ozawa era todo lo opuesto de lo que es ahora: un matón, perdía el tiempo andando con los demás matones, eso llevo a que agarrara a Takeshi y molestarlo, a lo que llevo a este ultimo a empezar a odiarlo.

Antes de que Takeshi hiciera algo estúpido por su gran ira, Kazuya lo detuvo para preguntar a Ozawa sobre el psíquico que quizás pueda ayudar a la chica en Shibuya.

''… _Necesitamos saber lo que sabe acerca de cierto psíquico, escuchamos que usted lo tiene encerrado…''_

Vaya, eso sí que fue directo. El rostro de Ozawa se puso de una manera seria.

''… _¿Para qué quieren saber eso?''_

''_Es para poder salvar a cier— ¡OW!''_

Cael le pega en la nuca a Yuji para que no dijera la verdadera intención del psíquico, a lo que Kazuya contesta.

''… _El perdió la memoria, escuchamos sobre un psíquico y pensamos que él pueda ayudarlo, escuchamos que quizás usted sepa algo…''_

''_Pues lo siento demasiado, no sé nada sobre el tema. ''_

'' _¡No te hagas el imbécil Ozawa!''_

El grito de Takeshi llamo la atención de Ozawa.

''_Hablas como si me conocieras. ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado?''_

'' _¡Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo me conociste, no me digas que te has olvidado!''_

''_Lo siento joven, pero nunca te he visto en toda mi vida. Y sobre el psíquico, me gustaría ayudarles, pero tampoco se nada. ''_

''_Por favor señor, lo necesitamos para este niño, nos haría un gran favor. ''_

Yuji respondió casi rogando, pero sin decir la verdad como antes que casi lo arruina. Cael se quedó callado todo el tiempo, no quería arruinar nada.

''_Ya les dije que no sé nada, así que si me disculpan, soy un hombre muy ocupado, por favor váyanse. ''_

''… _Discúlpenos…''_

Antes de que Kazuya y los demás salieran de la habitación, Takeshi lleno de ira le empezó a gritar a Ozawa.

'' _¡Es suficiente Ozawa, habla antes de que te dé una lección!''_

''_No se los pediré otra vez, váyanse por favor. ''_

''…_Takeshi, ya es suficiente…''_

''_Si hombre, si seguimos así vamos a empeorar las cosas. ''_

'' _¡No, no me iré antes de que pague por lo que me his—eh, todo lo que hiso!''_

No podía cubrir esas palabras, Cael, Kazuya y Yuji notaron lo que Takeshi quiso decir, el tenía problemas personales con Ozawa, la ira estaba haciendo que empeorara las cosas.

Ozawa suspirando, se hartó de este tema, lo que lo llevo a hacer algo.

''_*suspiro* Listo, ya me cansé de ustedes, si no se van los sacaré por la fuerza. ¡Ven Take-Minakata!''_

Ozawa invoco a un demonio, ese demonio, Take-Minakata tenía apariencia humana, piel roja-violeta, ropas blancas, cabello negro, ojos totalmente blancos y tenía una espada en su mano derecha, levantándola en pose de victoria.

''_Sácalos de aquí Take-Minakata. ''_

El demonio asentó la cabeza, después de eso, truenos empezaron a formarse en su espada y con tan solo moverla, los truenos atacaron a los cuatro adolescentes mandándolos volando fuera de la habitación.

'' _¡Ngh…ghh…GAAHHHH!''_

Todos gritaron, por el dolor que el trueno les causó, salieron con una gran fuerza fuera de la habitación, cada uno estampado en la pared por esa gran fuerza de impulso.

* * *

><p>Pascal lamió el rostro de Kazuya para que se levantara, Kazuya fue el primero en levantarse del grupo, primero ayudo a levantar a Cael, ya que él era el menor ahí, los otros tres ya tenían cerca o ya tenían 18 años de edad, mientras Cael tenía 2 o 3 años menos. Cael luego ayudó a levantar a Yuji.<p>

'' _¿Estás bien Yuji?''_

''_Ow… si, más o menos y eso que ya tenía problemas en mi espalda, agh…''_

Cuando Cael quiso ayudar a Takeshi a levantarse, este lo rechazo sacando la mano a un lado, Cael se sintió algo mal, pero entendió ya que esa es la forma de actuar de Takeshi.

''… _Bueno, parece que todos estamos bien, *suspiro* vayamos a otro lado a investigar…''_

Al decir eso, Kazuya y los demás empezaron a irse, pero antes de dejar el piso, Takeshi empezó a hablar.

'' _¡Maldita sea! Si fuera más fuerte que ese maldito demonio esto no habría pasado. ''_

Esas palabras hicieron que Takeshi se diera cuenta de algo.

''_Espera… ¿Fuerte? ¿Demonio? Eso es, si me fusiono con un demonio quizás tenga chances de derrotar a ese demonio. ''_

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Takeshi acaba de proponer.

Yuji enfurecido obviamente le grita, eso es lo que una persona haría si alguien hace una proposición a ese extremo.

'' _¿¡Estás bromeando no! ¡Si te fusionas con un demonio no sabes lo que pasará, dejaras de ser humano, dejaras de tener ser algo que ahora en este mundo carece!''_

''…_Yuji tiene razón Takeshi, el dueño de la catedral dijo que su habilidad para fusionar no era perfecta, un accidente puede pasar y podría salir algo completamente diferente y nada quedaría de ti…''_

''_Tomaré ese riesgo, además, todos los demonios que has fusionado han salido perfectos, más que todo Pascal. ''_

''…_Pero… siempre hay una primera vez para todo…''_

Se notaba que Kazuya estaba preocupado, es razonable, Takeshi es su amigo después de todo.

''_Ya te lo dije, no importa, hazlo, todo saldrá bien. ''_

Al dar la media vuelta, Takeshi choco con algo, pensó por un momento que era la pared, ya que se han chocado con las paredes algunas veces, pero no querían que Cael preguntar ni cómo ni por qué. Al mirar bien, notó que se había chocado con una calabaza con sombrero y capa de mago flotando, y a su lado un hombre de nieve con gorro y botas azules parado en el suelo. Eran demonios, el de la calabaza se llamaba Pyro Jack y el hombre de nieve se llamaba Jack Frost.

Los dos demonios saludan.

'' _¿Qué tal? Hee-ho''_

''_Hola, ho''_

Yuji estaba por saludar de la misma forma, pero Kazuya le tapó la boca y los cuatro adolescentes se prepararon para la batalla.

''_No queremos hee pelear ho''_

''_Es cierto ho, un hombre nos dijo la situación de Cael-ho-kun hee-ho''_

Parece que los hermanos Jack hablaban en orden, primero Jack Frost y segundo Pyro Jack.

Cael les pregunto, porque cree que sabe de quién se trataba.

''_Ehm… ¿Ese hombre tenía cabello gris y hablaba muy formalmente?''_

'' _¡Ese mismo ho!''_

''_Con esa formalidad nos convenció en un ho segundo. ''_

Kazuya confundido, empieza a preguntar.

''… _¿Acaso ese hombre es uno de 'ellos'…?''_

Cael asentó la cabeza en afirmación.

''…_Ya veo… Entonces, si no es pelear ¿Qué es…?''_

''_Recuerdos hee-ho''_

''_Una foto de ustedes ho. ''_

'' _¿Una foto?''_

Todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

''_Si, ese hombre nos dijo que Cael-ho-kun, le gustan los recuerdos. ''_

'' _(Nunca dije eso… ¿Cael-ho-kun?) ''_

''_Claro, y pensamos que una foto seria hee perfecta. ''_

Cael respondió a la idea de los hermanos Jack.

''_Pero, una foto se desgasta fácilmente, si quiero un recuerdo, no quiero que se rompa. ''_

Los hermanos Jack se miraron entre ellos, a pesar de que sus sonrisas nunca se iban, se notaban que sonreían un poco mas cerrando los ojos.

''_Ya pensamos en ho eso. ''_

''_Así que decidimos darte este brazalete hee-ho. ''_

Los hermanos Jack le dieron un brazalete a Cael y después a los otros adolescentes. Más que brazalete, se parecía a un reloj, solo que los hermanos Jack preferían brazaletes, venían con tres botones, dos de cada lado con el dibujo de una flecha, izquierda y derecha, la del centro en la parte inferior tenía el dibujo de confirmación y al centro una pequeña pantalla. El diseño del braza—reloj, era de color plateado y la correa era de color negra y blanca. Cuando Cael vio los relojes de Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi, la correa de cada uno era de color diferente, el de Kazuya era de color verde, el de Yuji de color azul y el de Takeshi de color rojo.

''_Las fotos van a ser digitales, de alta ho calidad y serán guardadas en sus brazaletes hee-ho. ''_

''_Una foto para cada uno hee-ho. ''_

A Yuji le encanto lo idea de tener un recuerdo de los cuatro juntos, a Kazuya le pareció una buena idea, mientras que a Takeshi le daba igual, aunque sintió que el también quería una.

''_Entonces posen para una foto hee-ho. ''_

''_Hagan una pose inolvidable hee-ho. ''_

Yuji agarro a todos por el cuello como un abrazo a todos, Takeshi trataba de sacárselo de encima, Kazuya no le importó y sin darse cuenta también agarro a Cael del cuello. Yuji dio una gran sonrisa, Kazuya dio una sonrisa normal, Takeshi aún peleando para salirse de los brazos de Yuji pero al menos una sonrisa hiso, pero no se notaba demasiado, Pascal apareciendo abajo respirando como cualquier perro lo haría, mientras que Cael hiso la misma sonrisa de Kazuya: una normal pero satisfactoria.

_*Click*_

''_Perfecto hee-ho. ''_

''_Ahora las pasaremos a sus brazaletes ho. ''_

La imagen paso al reloj y en la pequeña pantalla apareció la foto, cuando Cael, presionó el botón de confirmación, la imagen salió del reloj y creó un holograma en frente, pero la imagen era de tan alta calidad que ni se notaba que era holograma, parecía una foto solida. Los otros tres adolescentes hicieron lo mismo y se sorprendieron.

''_Y no se preocupen ho. ''_

''_A esos brazaletes nunca se les acabara las hee baterías. ''_

Eso era bueno, Cael podría ver la foto o las fotos que quizás se tomen futuramente las veces que quisiera, los demás también parecían contentos.

''_Bueno, eso sería hee todo. ''_

''_Si nos necesitas Cael-ho-kun para otra foto, solo llámanos diciendo 'Pyro-Frost ho Jack'… sácale el ho, hee-ho. ''_

''_Uh… de acuerdo, se los agradezco. ''_

Los otros tres también agradecieron.

''_Nos vemos ho. Oh antes que nos vayamos hee-ho. Cael-ho-kun, ese hombre nos dijo que te dará un apellido ho. ''_

''_Si ho, dijo que tu nombre ahora será 'Cael ho Exedo'… sácale el ho, hee-ho. ''_

A Cael le gusto el nombre, pero por alguna razón lo encontraba perturbador también los otros tres encontraban el apellido, junto con el nombre algo perturbador.

'' _¿Cael Exedo?''_

Los tres adolescentes empezaron de nuevo como cuando Cael se presento con su primer nombre.

''…_Que apellido más raro…''_

''_Sin duda es un apellido raro. ''_

'' _¿Qué clase de apellido es Exedo?''_

'' _¡Agh… no empiecen de nuevo con el mismo tema!''_

El pequeño grito de enojo de Cael hiso que todos empezaran a reír, sorprendentemente, también Takeshi.

''_Bien ho, mejor nos iremos. ''_

'' _¿Acaso no tenían algo que hacer hee-ho? Adiós ho. ''_

Con mirada de confusión Takeshi responde.

'' _¿Algo que hacer?… Oh… la fusión. ''_

La palabra ''fusión'' era algo que a Kazuya y Yuji habían escuchado tantas veces cada vez que Kazuya fusionaba un demonio, pero esta vez, solamente hacía que sus gargantas armaran un nudo, a pesar de que Takeshi ofreció hacer eso, el bajó la mirada, pero movió cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo.

''_*suspiro* Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo en esto. ''_

Nadie, ni siquiera Cael, notó que Takeshi estaba sosteniendo firmemente el reloj donde se guardaba la foto, lo sostenía de una forma para sentirse seguro de que estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro adolescentes llegaron a la Catedral de las Sombras, en donde se hace un ritual para fusionar a dos o tres demonios en uno nuevo y más fuerte. Esa es la primera vez que Cael ve un lugar tan grande y… algo increíble.<p>

Takeshi camino hacia un tubo grande en donde supuestamente va el demonio.

''_Vamos Kazuya, utiliza cualquier demonio, pero solo ponlo en el otro tubo. ''_

Kazuya sabía que no podía convencer a Takeshi ahora más que nunca, tuvo que acceder y utilizo su dispositivo llamado COMP para invocar al demonio que Kazuya menos necesitaba, un Ghoul del alineamiento Caos y lo mando al segundo tubo.

Yuji solamente se quedó ahí parado, a pesar de que él y Takeshi se llevaban mal, aún así el se preocupaba por su amigo, era obvio que Takeshi sin importar su actitud el sentiría lo mismo: una preocupación por un amigo.

Pascal estaba sentado al lado de Kazuya acompañándolo a este como cualquier perro leal a su amo.

El dueño de la catedral levanto la mirada con una sonrisa y sin bajar la mano, finalmente empieza a hablar.

''_Bien. Entonces, comencemos la fusión.''_

* * *

><p><strong>¡LEER, IMPORTANTE!<br>**

**Eso es todo en el capitulo 4, quizas no le les haya gustado por todo el tema de Jack Frost y Pyro Jack y por no tener ese tema oscuro constante que usualmente Shin Megami Tensei tiene, pero eso a un lado, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el capitulo 5, claro, acortare un poco la historia para que sea corta y llegue rapidamente a SMTII, Nocturne e If... y al final, con Persona... y posiblemente Angel Beats, se me vino una idea en la cabeza al ver ese anime. Ahora como cualquier anime, imaginen el tema ''Ending'' de Shin Megami Tensei I con un poco de creditos XD.  
><strong>

**HAGAN UNA REVIEW, NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE.  
><strong>


	5. Fusión Y Clase De Magia

**A/N: Uff... si que me tomo tiempo escribirlo... casi 4 horas, es mas larga que los demas capitulos, lo cual supongo que es bueno. Supongo que a ustedes les va a gustar este capitulo... en fin... espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Por cierto, Perla de Resucitación seria un Revival Bead en un Shin Megami Tensei, es la mejor traduccion que le dí... no si esos items aparecen en SMTI pero lo mismo lo pongo... es parte de la historia.**

**Pongan la opción Dark en la pagina para que el fondo blanco se ponga oscuro y así no se lastiman los ojos al leer.**

**Disfruten ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''Bien. Entonces, comencemos la fusión. ''<p>

Un fluido empezó a llenar los tubos en donde Takeshi y el demonio Ghoul estaban, llenándose lentamente al pasar cada segundo. Takeshi estaba nervioso, un poco por la fusión y porque estar encerrado en un tubo mientras se está llenando con un liquido, a cualquiera le daría claustrofobia mas hidrofobia, pero para distraerse de eso siguió pensando que si se fusiona con un demonio, el tendrá poder, poder demoniaco corriendo por sus venas, la idea de derrotar a Ozawa le daba ese empuje de coraje para seguir con la fusión.

''Ngh…gahh…''

Takeshi empezó a sentir un dolor que venía de sus pies y subiendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Cuando miro para saber que era ese dolor, vio que su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando a cada rato, sus ojos mostraban terror, no podía aguantar más, empezó a gritar de dolor.

''AAAAAAHHHHH… *jadeo* ghaaaaAAA…''

Kazuya, Yuji y Cael no soportaban verlo sufrir de esa forma, esos gritos de desesperación mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba estaban atravesando los oídos de los tres. Kazuya miraba el suelo ocultando su mirada mientras sus puños estaban temblando de furia y desesperación. Yuji estaba asustado, el ya no soportaba ver a Takeshi sufrir. Cael estaba frunciendo el seño mientras miraba, el estaba pensando en la idiotez en la que Takeshi se ha metido, él quería sacarlo de ahí como fuera posible, pero no podía, quien sabe que podría pasar si alguien lo saca del tubo con mitad de su cuerpo ido.

''*gruñido*… ¡No se ustedes pero yo lo saco de ahí ahora, no aguanto verlo así!''

Al decir eso Yuji salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Takeshi para sacarlo del tubo, no estaba pensando claramente como Cael, seguro que Kazuya estaba pensando lo mismo que Cael. Sin pasar ni un segundo Cael se puso en medio del camino de Yuji.

''Déjalo Yuji. ''

'' ¡Que es lo que te pasa! ¿¡Acaso no ves como está sufriendo!''

'' Esta fue su decisión, lo hiso a su propia voluntad, el sabia los riesgos…''

'' ¡Pero…!''

''…Cael tiene razón Yuji, el escogió este camino, el sabe que tomará responsabilidad por su decisión…''

Kazuya siguió con la mirada baja, pero dejo de temblar cuando dijo eso.

''Eso… es verdad… Yuji…''

Yuji escuchó la voz de Takeshi que hablaba después de cada jadeo.

''*Jadeo*…Yo tomé esta decisión… me haré responsable de todo… *jadeo* ¡GHAAAAAAA…!''

'' ¿Por dios, Cael por favor, haz algo?''

''Ya escuchaste lo que Takeshi dijo… ''

'' ¿Que…? ¿!Acaso no te importa lo que le pase¡?''

Cael bajo la mirada.

''Si me importa… el también es mi amigo…''

Yuji se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que Cael dijo, se tomó un tiempo para pensar lo que Cael, Kazuya y más que todo Takeshi dijeron.

''E-está bien…''

Aceptó todo… su rostro no cambio, aún tenía miedo, pero se quedó ahí mirando también, igual que Cael, Kazuya aún estaba mirando el suelo. Los tres seguían escuchando los gritos de dolor de Takeshi.

''¡GHAAAAAAAAAaaaahh…!''

Los gritos eran demasiado fuertes que su cuerdas bocales no aguantaban mas, aunque eso no hiso que dejara de gritar, sus gritos no eran tan fuerte como antes. Puso sus manos contra el vidrio del tubo para poder apoyarse en algún lado… antes de que sus brazos desaparecieran, el agarró fuertemente el reloj donde guardaba la foto de los cuatro juntos.

En un momento los gritos cesaron… todo el cuerpo de Takeshi se desintegro junto con el de Ghoul en el tubo. En ese momento un resplandor apareció en el medio de la habitación, ese pedazo de suelo era de color rojo, el resplandor hiso que creara una especie de estrella en un circulo con seis puntas, Kazuya levantó la mirada para ver, truenos empezaron a salir del circulo y por último el circulo de la estrella creó un haz de luz que llegaba hasta el techo de la catedral.

Cuando el haz de luz desapareció, una figura estaba arrodillada y lentamente levantándose. Se veía como un ninja y un poco a un samurái, tenía un casco rojo con una cresta que iba hacia atrás, algún tipo de armadura mitad hombrera, que cubría la parte de arriba de la espalda y el pecho, un tipo de coraza roja que cubría sus brazos, solamente llegaban hasta el codo, una especie de cinto largo que estaba envuelto por su cintura y bajaba por su lado derecho, corazas rojas en las pantorrillas, zapatos rojos igual que las corazas, llevaba con él una katana, el mango era azul oscuro mientras que la funda era de color rojo. Debajo de todo ese equipamiento rojo, llevaba ropas azules de un tono oscuro, sus uñas estaban en punta y de color negro. Cuando el sujeto levanto la mirada, llevaba una máscara cubriendo desde su cuello hasta la nariz resaltando los ojos los cuales eran de color rojo, no como los de Cael, los de Cael eran de un color rojo brillante, mientras que los del sujeto eran de un tono rojo anaranjado.

''Por fin…''

El sujeto empieza a hablar lo que confunde a los otros tres.

''Por fin… ¡Por fin tengo poder, el poder demoniaco! Ahora no perderé ante nada…''

Yuji lo ve con sorpresa en sus ojos, no puede largar palabras, los otros dos solamente lo veían.

'' ¿Ta…Takeshi…?''

El sujeto se despertó de su locura de poder al escuchar la voz de Yuji. Cael y Kazuya solamente miraban, los dos estaban sintiendo algo raro en Takeshi.

''Jeje… ¿Qué opinas Yuji, como me veo? Que cambio, ni siquiera pensé que saldría de esta forma. ''

Sin duda, ese sujeto era Takeshi

''Creo que mi poder subió diez niveles. ¡Esto es asombroso!''

'' Por dios… no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así imbécil. ''

'' ¿Dije o no dije que iba a salir perfecto?''

Cael se acerco sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

''No apruebo lo que hiciste, pero al menos estás bien. ''

''Me da igual. ''

*Woof* *Woof*

Pascal se veía feliz de ver a Takeshi sano y salvo.

Kazuya seguía mirando, no se quiso acercar, su rostro no mostraba ningún rasgo de emoción.

''…_Y así es como comienza…'' _Kazuya pensó.

''…Vamos…''

Takeshi lo miro con duda, aunque el ya sabe lo que quiere hacer: matar a Ozawa.

''Está bien…''

* * *

><p>Mientras los cuatro adolescentes regresaban hacia la oficina de Ozawa, Takeshi estaba murmurando algo que no se podía saber qué, Kazuya estaba caminando delante sin mirar atrás, como Cael, el no aprobaba lo que Takeshi hiso, Cael solamente estaba conversando un poco con Yuji sobre la magia.<p>

''Entonces… ¿Cómo se llaman los tipo de magia?''

''Agi es de tipo fuego, Bufu es de hielo, Garu es de viento y Zio es de trueno. Esos son los principales. ''

'' ¿Hay diferentes niveles de esos tipos?''

''Sip… el más débil pero más fácil de utilizar serian los que te acabo de mencionar, los de segundo nivel son, Maragi, Mabufu, Magaru y Mazio. Esos son lo mismo que los anteriores pero golpean a todos los enemigos, es bastante útil, más que todo los ataques tipo Zio ya que puede paralizar a los enemigos. ''

''Asombroso… una vez escuche un tipo de magia llamada Thundaga… o Electro++… o como se llamase, era la magia de trueno más potente según he escuchado… ugh, aunque no recuerdo en donde lo escuche… En fin… ¿Cómo son las siguientes?''

''Extraños nombres… ¿Qué? Oh claro… los de tercer nivel que causan más daño son: Agilao, Bufula, Garula y Zionga. Esos son un poco más difíciles de aprender, hay que entrenar bastante, por ejemplo ahora tengo una magia llamada Zanma que es de tercer nivel, viene de la magia Zan que es más débil, es de tipo viento y a veces puede ser tipo Omnipotente según el conjurador. ''

''O sea… ¿No causa ningún tipo de daño elemental si es Omnipotente?''

''No, las magias Omnipotentes no tienen ningún atributo elemental, o sea que ningún enemigo puede ser inmune a ese ataque. ''

''Vaya… una vez escuche un conjuro que se llamaba Ultima… o Artema… o como se llamase, ese tampoco tenía un atributo elemental… tampoco recuerdo de donde lo escuche… Sigue con las siguientes. ''

''Que nombre raro para un conjuro… ¿Cómo? Oh claro, perdón… los de cuarto nivel son los mismos que antes, pero golpean a todos los enemigos, esos son: Maragion, Mabufula, Magarula y Mazionga. ''

''Interesante…''

''Después vienen los más poderosos pero los más difíciles de aprender, esos son: Agidyne, Bufudyne, Garudyne y Ziodyne. Los de sexto nivel, serian: Maragidyne, Mabufudyne, Magarudyne y Maziodyne. Iguales a los anteriores pero atacan a todos los enemigos. ''

'' ¿Qué hay de los ataques Omnipotentes?''

''Simple, como ya te dije, los conjuros Zan, son a veces Omnipotentes, después vienen los conjuros que son más poderosos que los anteriores: Megido, Megidola, Megidolaon. El primero sería como un conjuro nivel 4, a todos los enemigos, el segundo seria de nivel 6, y el tercero sobrepasa el nivel 6, podría decirse que a un nivel 8. ''

Yuji levanto los brazos al mencionar que sobrepasa el nivel 6.

''Claro, esos son bastante difíciles de aprender. ''

''Increíble… ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?''

''Aquí en Shinjuku hay una librería y estudie un poco la magia para saber cómo contrarrestarla. ''

'' ¿Ustedes tres pueden usar magia?''

''Kazuya es el único que no puede. ''

''…Pixie…''

Cuando Kazuya dijo esa palabra, también lo escribió en su COMP y un hada apareció, era pelirroja de pelo corto y llevaba algún tipo de traje de baño azul.

'' ¿Por qué invoca?—

'' ¡Zio!''

''-agagagragggagahhhgra...

Pixie lanzo la magia más débil llamada Zio a Yuji… puede ser débil pero aún así, hace daño.

''E-eso-o es u-u-un eje-emplo de Zio-o-o, gahagahagera, dile que pare gragareaghh…''

''…Vuelve Pixie…''

''Adiós Yuji-kun. ''

Pixie se despide de Yuji con un guiño y de Cael dándole un beso en la mejilla. ''

''Linda…''

''Si… pero agresiva… ayúdame a levantarme. ''

'' ¿Tan sensible es con el tema de que no puede usar magia?''

''Ugh… si… demasiado…''

Cael ayudo a Yuji a levantarse.

''D-Dia…''

''Dia es para curarse ¿No?''

''Si… esos te lo explicare otro día. ''

''De acuerdo. ''

Luego Yuji le dijo un poco sobre las fases de la luna.

''O sea… gracias a los demonios la fase de la luna cambia literalmente a cada hora. ''

''Sip… es totalmente irritante ya que los demonios se ponen dementes en luna llena. Eso me recuerda… ¿Que fase seria ahora?''

En la oficina de Ozawa había una ventana y vi que la luna estaba… digamos… en un… 7/8. ''

'' ¿Creciendo o desvaneciéndose…?''

''Creciendo… ¿Por qué?''

''…Ugh…''

Kazuya hace un pequeño gemido de dolor, quizás este algo mareado.

''…Ngh…''

El dolor hace que caiga de rodillas.

''Ehm…Kazuya ¿Estás bien?''

Kazuya ignoró la pregunta, no intencionalmente, el dolor no lo dejaba escuchar.

''O no… ¿¡Ya es luna llena!''

''Ngh… ¡ghhhhaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!''

Kazuya empieza a sostenerse la cabeza, está sufriendo un dolor que no puede controlar.

'' _¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Ayuda!''_

'' ¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!''

'' ¡Kazuya! ¡Aguanta un poco más, ya va a pasar!''

''¿¡Que le pasa!''

'' ¡Detente! ¡Me duele! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! *jadeo* ya… basta… por favor… detente… *jadeo*''

''_Ayúdame… Kazuya… Ayúdame…''_

'' ¿En… dónde estás…?''

El dolor desaparecía poco a poco en Kazuya y la voz había dejado de hablarle y pedirle ayuda. Tanto gritar lo dejo exhausto lo que hiso que se desmaye.

*Gemido*

Pascal estaba lamiendo la cara de Kazuya como para que despertara. Yuji lo alzo para que se recueste en sus brazos y después lo levanto para cargarlo.

''Maldita sea… otra vez. ''

Takeshi no pudo ignorar los gritos de dolor de Kazuya, su ojos decían que él estaba preocupado, aunque Cael no podía saber si era por Kazuya o porque no están yendo hacia donde está Ozawa… o por ambos.

'' ¿Qué diablos le pasó?''

''*Suspiro* No lo sé con detalle, pero cada vez que es luna llena él empieza a sentir mareo, seguido por un dolor constante de cabeza. ''

''El demente dice que también escucha a una chica gritando de dolor y pidiéndole ayuda. ''

''Pero yo no escuché nada…''

''Eso mismo, nosotros tampoco escuchamos nada, solo él lo hace… *suspiro* esto me está preocupando demasiado…''

'' ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?''

''*Tch* Fue después de que regresamos de Makai. ''

'' ¿Makai?''

''El laberinto azul del que te hablamos. ''

''Oh… En fin. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?''

''Tendremos que tomarnos un tiempo hasta que se despierte con su toda su fuerza. Lo siento Takeshi, pero Ozawa tendrá que esperar hasta que Kazuya despierte. ''

''*Suspiro* Lo sé, lo sé… maldición…''

Yuji llevo a Kazuya hacia un rincón para que este se recueste y los otros tres se sentaron a un lado.

* * *

><p>Estar ahí en silencio les aburrió lo cual Cael empieza una conversación.<p>

''Uhm… Takeshi. ''

'' ¿Qué quieres?''

'' ¿Qué tipo de magia sabes usar?''

''Se hacer conjuros de fuego y uno que otro para paralizar al enemigo. ''

'' ¿Puedes hacer Agi?''

'' ¿Por quién me tomas…?''

''Oh… perd—''

'' ¡Claro que puedo! Observa…''

Takeshi se empezó a concentrar para hacer el conjuro Agi.

''Hmm… ¡Agi!''

Una bola de fuego salió de la mano de Takeshi y dejo una gran quemadura en la pared.

''Vaya… sí que Agi se ve increíble. ''

''…Ehm… eso lo que hice… no era Agi…''

'' ¿Cómo?''

''…Acaba de hacer Agilao… ¿Cuándo la aprendiste a usar?''

''No la aprendí, te lo juro. ''

'' ¿Será porque te fusionaste con un demonio?''

'' ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?''

''Tu mismo dijiste que tu poder subió diez niveles. ''

''Ah… es cierto… me pregunto que otros conjuros puedo hacer. ''

Takeshi se concentró bastante tratando de adivinar el nombre de los conjuros que tiene.

''Hmmmmmmm… ¡Mudo!''

Un círculo violeta oscuro se formo delante de Kazuya y desapareció de repente como en un pequeño estallido.

''Ups…''

''…''

''…''

La cabeza de Kazuya cayó hacia delante con su rostro pálido.

'' ¡AH! ¿¡Que le hiciste Takeshi!''

'' ¡Nada, lo juro! Creo…''

''Uhm según este folleto que me dieron en la catedral… Mudo es un ataque del elemento oscuro que causa…''

'' ¿¡Causa que!''

''…Muerte instantánea al que lo recibe…''

'' ¿¡Que!''

*Woof* *Woof*

''Aunque es de nivel uno lo cual no es muy probable que cause efecto. ''

''A ver…''

Yuji pone dos dedos en el cuello de Kazuya.

''…''

''…''

''¡NO TIENE PULSO!''

'' ¿¡Que! ¡Oh maldición! ¿¡Que hice!''

*Woof* *Gemido*

''Caramba…''

'' ¿¡Caramba! ¿¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre en este momento! ¡El acaba de morir! ¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!''

''No te preocupes, el demonio que me dio este folleto también me dio este paquete. Dice que ayudara si algo como esto pasa. ''

'' ¿¡Que es! ¿¡Que es!''

''Dice… 'Perla de Resucitación'…''

'' ¿¡Una perla! ¿¡Que puede hacer una tonta perla con nuestro amigo muerto!''

Yuji seguía caminando de un lado a otro rápidamente con las manos en la cabeza solo se detenía para opinar, mientras que Takeshi estaba golpeando la pared con los puños.

''Las instrucciones dicen que hay que aplastarla con la mano y tirar los trozos a la persona afectada. ''

'' ¡Hazlo!''

Cael aplastó la perla con su mano y soltó los trozos encima de Kazuya.

''… ¿Y? ¿Funciono?''

''No lo sé… espera un segundo. ''

Los trozos de la perla, hiso que el cuerpo de Kazuya brillara y anillos de luz recorrieron por todo el cuerpo.

''…''

''…''

''¡Nooooo! '' *pam* *pam* *pam*

Takeshi seguía golpeando la pared con sus puños mientras gritaba.

El color volvió en el rostro pálido de Kazuya y él mismo levanto la cabeza para ponerse cómodo mientras dormía de nuevo.

'' ¡Oh gracias a dios está vivo-ho-hoooo…!''

'' ¿¡Lo está! ¿¡No está muerto!''

''Nop… acaba de revivir gracias a esta perla. ''

*Woof* *Woof*

'' ¡Nunca más usaré este conjuro al menos que sea necesario!''

Takeshi y los demás se volvieron a sentar en el suelo sin hablar.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y Kazuya despierta.<p>

*Woof* *Woof*

''… ¿Qué pasó…?''

'' ¡Kazuya!''

''… ¿Porque me abrazas Yuji…? ¿Y porque lloras…?''

Pascal empezó a lamer la cara de Kazuya.

''…Hola Pascal…''

''Era luna llena y el dolor hiso que te desmayaras. ''

''Oh… ¿Cómo sabes mi problema con la luna llena…?''

''Yuji y Takeshi me lo explicaron… Ah, y estuviste muerto por unos minutos. ''

''Oh... Espera... ¿¡Que...!''

'' ¡Fue la culpa de ese tarado de ahí! *sob*''

'' ¡No lo hice a propósito en serio!''

''Está diciendo la verdad, el solo practicaba los nuevos conjuros que aprendió gracias a la fusión… y el conjuro Mudo que causa muerte instantánea se desvió hacia dónde estabas tú… y moriste. ''

'' ¿E-entonces como es que estoy vivo aún…?''

'' ¡A Cael usó una especie de perla que le dieron en la catedral con el nombre de 'Perla de Resucitación' y con eso te revivió! *sob*''

''…En fin… no importa, al menos estoy bien…''

''En serio, lo siento Kazuya. ''

''…No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, a Yuji también le paso lo mismo cuando aprendió Dia y curó al cirujano de la cárcel…''

Takeshi dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

''…Bueno, vamos hacia donde está Ozawa…''

'' ¿E-estas seguro? ¿No quieres descansar un rato más?''

''…Yuji, si seguimos descansando, perderemos tiempo…''

''E-está bien…''

* * *

><p>Con eso, los cuatro adolescentes se fueron hacia donde estaba Ozawa después de pelear contra demonios en el camino.<p>

''Ya llegamos…''

''Si… ¡Por fin le daré una lección a ese imbécil!''

''… ¿Están listos…?''

Todos asentaron la cabeza en afirmación y entraron de nuevo en la oficina de Ozawa.

''*Tch* Ustedes otra vez… ¿Acaso no tuvieron suficiente? Ustedes son bastante odiosos… les doy la oportunidad para que se vayan con vida… ¿Y así es como me lo pagan…? Ahora que lo pienso un poco, hace mucho tiempo conocí un grupo de mocosos como ustedes. Ellos tampoco sabían cómo dejar que los matara…''

'' ¡Ozawa! ¡Esta vez no perderé contra ti!''

'' ¿Aún quieren enfrentarse a mi? Voy a hacer que el psíquico les lave los cerebros y se convertirán en mis esclavos. ''

Ozawa levanta su mano para invocar a Take-Minakata otra vez.

'' ¡Ven! ¡Take-Minakata!''

El demonio que antes los mandó volando fuera de la habitación, apareció de nuevo.

''Take-Minakata, tómalos de rehenes a esta escoria. ''

'' ¡Ahora si puedo enfrentarme a él!''

* * *

><p><strong>Eso seria todo... sobre el problema de la luna llena, eso si pasa en el juego, cada vez que es luna llena (despues de salir de Makai... ese laberinto azul) El Protagonista (Kazuya) pierde HP a cado paso que da... claro está que yo lo exagere un poco aquí XD... pero solamente va a pasar eso hasta que te encuentres con cierta persona. REVIEWS POR FAVOR.<strong>


	6. Batalla Y Abandono

**A/N: Bueno... este capitulo es bastante vago :P No soy bueno escribiendo escenas de batalla T-T. Es mas o menos decente, este capitulo es solo para avansar en la historia un poco.**

**Bueno... voy a opinar en algunos comentarios que dos usuarios de una comunidad me hicieron.**

**1) Acabo de leerlo, me encantó, buen toque el de los nombres en latín, siempre suenan bien. Lo que sí, debo hacerte una pequeñísima corrección acerca de tu narrativa. Usas demasiado seguido el nombre del personaje, intenta usar alternativas para que no suene muy repetitivo**

**R) Si, es verdad, ahora los uso menos que antes... Fue dificil encontrar esos nombres en latín... ademas, Cael ya tiene un nombre, o sea, su verdadero nombre, ya lo tengo anotado en un Word XD.**

**2) Muy bueno , como siempre me pasa me agarras sin ganas de leer pero al final lo termino leyendo todo , sorry que no comente antes , pero pense que habia que registrarse o algo ^^,**

**Jaja, me mato la parte de "Mudo" , me gusto tambien que des detalles acerca de varias cosas, representas muy bien las escenas!**

**a medida que mas leo mas me da la sensacion de ser un manga T.T**

**R) Siempre sin ganas y al final te lo lees XD, igual cuando te leiste el primer cap ^^. La escena de Mudo fue la que se me vino a la cabeza al azar de otras ideas... fue de casualidad :P**

**Curiosamente... en cada capitulo que escribo... me lo imagino como si fuera un manga XD.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, dejen un review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Todos se prepararon para la batalla. Kazuya invocó 4 demonios: Pascal, Apsaras, Elf y Yaksini. Yuji preparo su espada, su ametralladora y listo para lanzar conjuros en cualquier momento. Takeshi preparo su espada y sus conjuros, es el más fuerte del grupo gracias a la fusión, su poder combinado con los poderes demoniacos, le dieron conjuros más poderosos que los que Yuji tiene. Cael invoco a su espada Insero, la espada apareció en su mano derecha, no hizo ninguna pose, el se quedo parado de costado con Insero sostenida firmemente en su mano derecha, sus ojos empezaron a brillar al punto de emitir una luz difusa… su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero dentro se sentía asustado, incluso empezó a temblar un poco, esta es su primera batalla seria contra un demonio más fuerte que él, los otros tres eran todo lo contrario, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las batallas contra demonios.<p>

El siguió sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, él no quería que los otros tres lo vean débil en una situación como esta, él no quería que ellos se preocuparan por él… él no quería que ellos salieran lastimados… o muertos. Cael, a pesar de que él no recordaba nada, el sabia por certeza su personalidad, no le gusta mostrar su sentimientos a los demás, siempre mostrando una cara sin emociones a la gente que desconfía, pero si era necesario, el daría su vida a cambio de que la persona que él aprecia salga con vida, él descubrió todo eso cuando Kazuya, Yuji y Takeshi estaban en peligro cuando se encontraban con demonios… él confía bastante en los tres, pero no quiere mostrar mucho de sí mismo ahora. Las decisiones que tomaban todos lo confundían, las decisiones de Takeshi lo llevaban a un camino oscuro, las decisiones de Yuji son bastantemente puras y sin maldad… en cambio, Kazuya, él es bastante indeciso cuando le piden su opinión, el sabe cual decisión es correcta y cual no, pero nunca se pone del lado de nadie, el siempre se mantiene Neutral en el grupo, el no quiere pelearse con nadie y menos con sus amigos… esas cosas confunden a Cael, hace que sus decisiones y creencias cambien, él ya no sabe que pensar.

''_Y- -oy -ú y -ú e-e- y-…''_

''Ngh…''

Una voz habló en su cabeza, no se podía entender lo que decía, Cael se mareo un poco un tuvo un pequeño dolor de cabeza… el dolor se desvaneció pero la duda seguía en su mente.

'' ¡Cael! ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdanos!''

El grito de Yuji lo despabiló, Kazuya y a sus demonios les estaba yendo mal, pero el Media de Yuji los estaba ayudando a quedarse en pie, Takeshi no tenía ningún rasguño él seguía lanzando Agilao y atacando con su katana a Take-Minakata sin dejar que se recupere, el demonio seguía lanzando los truenos con su espada, ese era el conjuro Zionga y de vez en cuando lanzaba Mazio, pero el demonio se estaba concentrando en Takeshi mas que todo, este ultimo seguía esquivando los conjuros como si supiera en donde van a caer, cuando tenía la oportunidad, Takeshi chocaba su espada con la del demonio, ellos estaban de par en par. Kazuya daba órdenes a sus demonios para atacar, le pedía a Pascal que lanzara un Agilao o hiciera una envestida contra Take-Minakata, le pedía a Apsaras que lanzara Media cuando fuera necesario al igual que Elf, mientras que a Yaksini le pedía que siguiera atacando con sus espadas, Kazuya también luchaba a su manera, usaba su espada y sus dos pistolas para infligir daño al demonio, como el no puede usar magia, decidió a entrenar su velocidad y fuerza más que todo. Yuji lanzaba Zanma para hacer un gran daño al demonio y al mismo tiempo disparaba con su ametralladora. Cael decidió unirse, el empezó a chocar espadas contra Take-Minakata y lanzar sus cadenas hacia él también, a diferencia de Takeshi, a Cael le costaba esquivar los truenos seguidamente, la espada del demonio lograba dañar bastante a Cael, pero este ultimo seguía corriendo rápidamente para confundir al demonio y atacar. Cael corrió rápidamente a una velocidad mayor de lo normal y cuando se acerco al demonio, le dio una patada en el estomago y salió disparado hacia la pared chocando con esta, Cael invoco las cadenas de Insero para poder atravesar al demonio con ellas, el demonio solamente recibió solamente una cadena que llegó a su brazo derecho, con su otro brazo agarro la cadena que estaba conectada a Insero y con todas sus fuerzas abalanzo a Cael hasta tirarlo hacia un costado.

'' ¡Cael!''

Yuji grito el nombre de Cael preocupándose por si estaba lastimado, pero este ultimo logro levantarse y seguir.

Takeshi tenía la ventaja en la batalla, el seguía esquivando los ataques del demonio como si no fuera nada, el solamente se concentraba en matar al demonio, el ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero un ataque del demonio conecto, lo mandó volando hacia la pared y le hizo suficiente daño como para dejarlo inmóvil.

Take-Minakata seguía recibiendo ataques por todos lados, estaba empezando a tener cortes en sus brazos y torso, apenas podía sostener su espada, aprovechando el momento Yuji se acerca para atacar con su espada al demonio y para no usar bastante los conjuros, el demonio logro bloquear el ataque y empujo fuertemente a Yuji al suelo dejándolo inmóvil por uno segundos, el demonio se acerco para utilizar la espada en Yuji.

'' ¡Yuji!''

Cael grito con desesperación el nombre de Yuji, el salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba, Take-Minakata alzo su espada para matar a Yuji, este ultimo entró en shock se le cortó la respiración se armo un nudo en su garganta, no se podía mover.

El tiempo se detuvo en su mente, el seguía corriendo, él buscaba una solución para poder salvar a Yuji… él aprovechaba ese pequeño momento que el tiempo le ha dado, para poder pensar.

''_No puedo dejar que él muera, no quiero perder a un amigo. ¿Qué hago? Si no hago nada, el morirá, si me pongo en medio posiblemente moriré y no sabré nada sobre mi pasado… No me puedo arriesgar, no quiero que él muera, pero yo tampoco quiero morir. ''_

Kazuya y sus demonios estaban en el suelo gracias a los ataques de Take-Minakata, Takeshi estaba en la pared gracias al golpe que el demonio le dio.

''_No puedo dejar que esto termine así… tengo que ayudarlo. ''_

El tiempo estaba volviendo a la normalidad en su mente, Takeshi se empezó a mover.

''_No dejaré que le haga daño. ''_

El tiempo se estaba haciendo más rápido, Kazuya se levanto junto con Pascal, apenas se podía quedar de pie, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Yuji.

''_No dejare… ¡Que nada lastime a mis amigos!''_

Los ojos de Cael se llenaron de valor, se mirada cambio completamente y su miedo se convirtió en coraje. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y la espada de Take-Minakata se empezó a mover lentamente haciéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Cael salió corriendo hacia Yuji a una velocidad inhumana, imposible de ver a simple vista.

El demonio utilizo su espada, Yuji cerró su ojos para no ver venir la espada…

''Ngh… Uhh… Eh?''

Se dio cuenta que la espada nunca llego… sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, era algo liquido, cuando abrió sus ojos vio una figura encima de él, estaba de frente, esa figura estaba sangrando, la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos lentamente, sangraba por su boca, sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaban vacios.

''Me alegro de que estés bien… Yuji…''

'' ¿C-Cael…?''

Cael se había puesto delante de Yuji para recibir el ataque del demonio, él sabía que su cuerpo era más resistente que el de los otros tres o al menos que el de Yuji. Dando su último respiro, Cael con una sonrisa, cayendo delante de Yuji. Sus ojos mostraron terror, se quedó sin aliento, su mirada encontró el origen del sangrado… la espalda de Cael tenía un gran corte desde su hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de su cintura, Cael paraba de sangrar, Insero desapareció de su mano, él dejó de moverse.

'' ¿Cael? ¡Cael despierta, vamos…!''

Los otros tres se quedaron en shock, Kazuya y Takeshi se quedaron con sus ojos abiertos, Yuji estaba llorando agarrando a Cael. Takeshi se lleno de ira.

''Ghrrrr… rrrr… ¡GhrRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!''

Empezó a lanzar Agilao seguidamente hacia el demonio con furia, Kazuya mando a todos sus demonios a atacar a Take-Minakata, los ataques conectaban perfectamente. Yuji se levanto, su rostro siempre mostraba una sonrisa, pero esta vez, mostraba odio, y empezó a atacar al demonio con todo lo que tenía.

'' ¡Maldito seas!''

*Aullido*

Pascal aulló con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo las órdenes de Kazuya al pie de la letra, lanzó Agilao e invistió contra el demonio seguidamente.

Takeshi en cambio, ya tenía al demonio en la mira, el ya estaba a punto de matarlo con solamente atravesarlo con su katana.

'' ¡Muere maldito demonio!''

Take-Minakata ya estaba cansado, apenas podía chocar espadas con Takeshi, este último lograba apuñalarlo un poco y cortarlo. Ozawa estaba viendo toda la pelea con furia, se daba cuenta que si Take-Minakata muere, el saldrá de igual manera.

Kazuya empezó a abalanzarse hacia el demonio con su velocidad y fuerza, lograba darle unos cuantos cortes.

'' ¡Pascal! ¡Usa Agilao otra vez!''

*Woof*

Pascal hizo lo que su amo pidió, utilizo el conjuro Agilao lo cual conecto en la cara de Take-Minakata, este último se quedo inmóvil y Kazuya aprovecho la oportunidad para derrotarlo.

'' ¡Hyaaaa!''

La espada de Kazuya hizo que la hoja empezara a brillar, con un último movimiento, él apuñalo al demonio con su espada atravesándolo del lado del corazón. El demonio cayó al suelo con su sangre en su blancas ropas, cortes por todo el cuerpo y sangrando a cada segundo que pasaba.

''A-ah… Oh por Dios… mataron a Take-Minakata. ''

La voz de Ozawa temblaba, su voz llamo la atención de Takeshi.

''Así es, eres patético, dependes en los demás para que hagan cosas por ti, ahora es tu turno. ''

'' ¿Qué? N-no… déjame vivir, por favor… perdóname la vida… te lo ruego. ''

''Eres un cobarde… tu no tendrías piedad de mi si estuviera en tu situación… pagaras por todo lo que hiciste, jamás te perdonare… prepárate para morir Ozawa. ''

Takeshi levanto su katana para poder finalmente matar a Ozawa.

''…No…''

'' ¿Qué?''

''…No lo matarás…''

''P-pero… ¿¡Acaso dejaras que una rata rastrera como él siga vivo!''

''…Que sea una rata, no me importa, el no saldrá muerto…''

''Es cierto Takeshi… No vale la pena que le saques la vida a alguien tan miserable como él. ''

Yuji dijo, aún con Cael en sus brazos.

'' ¿¡Acaso eres tan estúpido como para creer que va a cambiar!''

''…Tu lo dijiste, él es una rata rastrera… las ratas como él nunca cambiarán…''

''Ngh…''

''… ¿Takeshi…?''

''Vete al diablo. ''

''… ¡Takeshi, espera!''

Takeshi utilizo su katana y corto a Ozawa por la cintura dejándolo por la mitad, la sangre del cuerpo salpico a Takeshi un poco, la sangre de su espada la limpio con las ropas del cadáver. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, sus ojos mostraban terror, ellos nunca pensaron que Takeshi llegara a un extremo así.

''…T-Takeshi…''

'' ¿Pero qué demonios…?''

Ni Kazuya ni Yuji podían ver lo que pasaba, sus mentes trataban de bloquear toda la escena, no quería creer de Takeshi hizo algo tan vil.

''Por fin… por fin maté a Ozawa…''

Su mirada roja, mostraba odio y placer… su rostro mostraba una sonrisa demente y largó unas pequeñas carcajadas. Cuando paró de reírse, giro su mirada hacia donde estaban Kazuya, Yuji y Cael, este ultimo aún en el suelo.

''…Kazuya! Yuji! Cael! Los tres son bastante blandos. La forma que actúan, nunca sobrevivirán en este mundo en el estado que está ahora. Al fusionarme con un demonio, ahora tengo todo el poder que necesito. ''

'' ¿¡Te has vuelto loco Takeshi!''

''…''

''Ya no necesito quedarme con ustedes. Nos volveremos a ver… si es que llegan a sobrevivir. ''

Takeshi empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina de Ozawa, pero una voz le llamo la atención.

''Que irónico…''

Cuando Takeshi dio la vuelta, vio a Cael mirándolo con pena y decepción.

'' ¡Cael! ''

''Que irónico… todas esas cosas… que le dijiste a Ozawa… no son diferentes de lo que estás haciendo ahora…''

''…''

''Acepto que… eres fuerte… tu cuerpo es fuerte… tus conjuros son increíbles… tu velocidad es impresionante… pero… eso no vale… nada… en realidad… eres débil…''

''¡…!''

''Puede que seas fuerte en batalla… pero… tu corazón y tu voluntad… son débiles… cuando obtienes poder… traicionas a cualquiera… solo mientras tengas el poder de vivir… Tu eres igual de cobarde que él… tu eres igual de patético que él… Nunca podrás hacer las cosas solo''

''*Tch*…''

A pesar de que Takeshi ignoro todo lo que Cael dijo, él siguió caminando hasta salir de la sala… pero no pudo ignorar la parte de que era igual a Ozawa.

Kazuya alzó a Cael para llevarlo a un lugar a salvo para que se pueda recuperar.

''Je… perdón por causar este problema *toz*…''

''…No es ningún problema, solo asegúrate de no hablar, te llevare a algún lado para que te ayuden…''

''Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces niño… te debo la vida. ''

Yuji le sonrió a Cael en la forma más amigable posible, parece que en verdad siente que le debe la vida.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la oficina de Ozawa, con Cael en brazos, la policía privada Ozawa encontraron el cuerpo de Ozawa en su oficina, nadie descubrió quien estuvo en la oficina.<p>

''Oye Kazuya…''

''… ¿Qué…?''

''Cuando inspeccione el cuerpo de Ozawa un poco… vi que el también utilizaba un COMP al igual que tú. ''

'' ¿¡Que!''

''Si… parece que no eres el único que puede usar una COMP tan complejamente como lo haces. ''

''…*suspiro* Tendremos que tener cuidado… si hay alguien más que puedo hacer lo mismo que yo… seria un peligro…''

''Si, estoy de acuerdo. Bueno olvidemos ese tema por ahora, ahora hay que encontrar ayuda para Cael. ''

Kazuya asentó la cabeza en afirmación.

En ese momento, escucharon un sonido extraño, era algo metálico… era el sonido de unas ruedas, en la esquina del pasillo una figura apareció… las miradas de Kazuya y Yuji cambiaron completamente, sus ojos mostraban odio hacia esa figura.

''…STEVEN…''

* * *

><p><strong>Y... fue o no fue vago el capitulo? :P<strong> **Esto es solo para avansar en la historia, prometo que el siguien será un poco mas largo y mejor.**

**No olviden de dejar un review :D  
><strong>


End file.
